Un Bicho muy malo en una misión especial
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Milo de Escorpio se entera que la diosa Atenea tiene que enviar a un Santo al Inframundo a supervisar a los tres jueces del infierno resucitados para que todo esté en orden por allí, aprovecha la oportunidad para intentar vengarse de uno de ellos. Contiene escenas heterosexual, gay, hay mucho sexo y es bastante fuerte, advertidos están aquellos que quieran leerlo.


**Un Bicho malo en una misión especial.**

Una tarde de Noviembre soleada, bendito sea el cambio climático, puede que en otras partes del mundo sea un problema pero que me de unos días de sol en estos meses fríos merece la pena las muertes que están provocando en otras partes del mundo con tanto desastre. Que trescientos niños indios murieran ayer por unas lluvias torrenciales en su país es un precio aceptable para que yo disfrute de este fantástico día, es voluntad de los dioses el mantenerme bronceado.

Estoy sobre el techo de mi templo completamente desnudo, me gusta que mi esplendido y perfecto cuerpo se dore al sol de manera uniforme. Un pequeño reloj digital esta a mi lado y está programado para que suene cada cinco minutos para avisarme que tengo que darme la vuelta y así estar totalmente uniforme y conseguir un estupendo tono dorado de piel.

Por los dioses que tranquilidad de tarde no podía evitar que tanta tranquilidad se me fuera acumulando en los huevos hasta acabara empalmado y listo para hacerme una buena paja pero no era el caso pues mi casa no era la más alta de todas y desde las otras me verían haciendo más cosas de las que debiera. Tomar el sol desnudo puede quedar naturalista pero masturbarse ya queda un tanto pervertido.

Esto es vida, pero tanta paz me sigue provocando cada calentón que ya ni sé como paliarlos, el Santuario se me está quedando pequeño para mis aspiraciones en la vida, bueno tengo una seria aspiración pero me lo están poniendo muy difícil. Por los dioses o pasa algo pronto o al final me quedará por cepillarme a la diosa Atenea.

\- ¿Tomando el solecito Milo? – de repente sentí como una sombra estaba sobre mí y al abrir los ojos descubrí a mi inestimable "ex-amiga" Shaina que estaba dándome sombra, la joven venía vestida con un trajecito suelto de cuerpo entero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de estampado colorido era demasiado suelto para ella a no ser que su intención fuera que se lo arrancara de golpe, cosa que no iba a suceder.

\- Apártate de los rayos del sol, no quiero quedarme con tu silueta grabada al cuerpo. – al decir aquello la joven se puso al lado mío. – Así mejor… ¿para qué has venido a importunarme? – después de nuestro último encontronazo nuestra relación no era precisamente buena.

\- ¿No te aburres de este sitio? Siempre las mismas montañas, siempre la misma gente. Bueno… cada vez dejamos menos gente, por culpa de nuestras acciones han muerto varios compañeros, Camus, Hyoga, Ikki, June y Afrodita, nosotros estamos haciendo más daño al Santuario que todos nuestros antiguos enemigos.

\- Daños colaterales ex-amiga mía, todos ellos se interpusieron en un objetivo en nuestro camino, nosotros salimos indemnes de cualquier clase de culpa. A fin de cuentas mi felicidad es lo primordial y si para lograr mi felicidad tienen que producirse bajas entre los nuestros no diré que lo lamente. – poniéndome inclinado la miraba directamente. – Las putas no vienen porque si a mi casa sin motivos y dudo mucho que te apetezca algo de sexo salvaje, aunque me des aun más asco que antes no me importaría follarte una vez más.

\- Yo también te quiero Milo. – se tumbaba al lado mío. – Eres un maldito cerdo y siempre lo serás, pero un sucio puerco que esta bueno y me pone cachonda, ¿te acuerdas de los retos que te gustaba aceptar cuando éramos amigos? ¿Te gustaría aceptar uno ahora?

\- ¿Te parece poco el tándem opuesto que tenemos ahora? Zorra calculadora a saber qué me quieres pedir, eres aun más venenosa que antes, no puedo fiarme de ti.

\- El inframundo, sabrás que hace unos años Atenea ha resucitado a los tres Jueces del Infierno para que controlen la estabilidad en aquellas tierras.

\- Efectivamente querida, me informan de las cosas antes de que traspase las fronteras más importantes, como tú representas la escoria del Santuario y yo soy de la Elite, me entero de las noticias antes de que circulen por los barrio bajos del lugar, donde suele transitar el populacho y las personas de tu clase.

\- Déjate de provocaciones Milo. – con sus poderosas garras me las clavó directamente en el abdomen provocándome sangre y una poderosa erección.

\- Has dañado a un Santo Dorado, sabrás que el castigo por ello es la muerte o una tremenda follada, tú eliges el destino. – la miraba como ella también se había puesto cachonda con mi sangre cayendo de entre sus zarpas.

\- Ups. – poniendo cara de traviesa llevó su dedo índice y chupó la sangre que había en su garra y sonriéndome me volvió a soltar otro zarpazo en la cara que me dejó el cachete desgarrado y al provocarme tal cantidad de daño se ponía hiper-cachonda. – Si me vas a violar espero que al menos me dejes defenderme. – sin dejarme pronunciar palabra me soltó un tercer zarpazo que me provocó un severo desgarro en mis muslos.

\- Eres tan puta, como la re-puta de mi madre. – estaba dejando la azotea de mi casa cubierta por mi sangre pero estaba con una erección que no se podía medir, la observe como si fuera una niña traviesa saltaba al interior de mi templo y corría a refugiarse en mis dominios. – Ahora te toca sangrar a ti.

Poniéndome en pie sangrando todas las heridas de mi cuerpo brillaban con mi aura dorada reparándolas al instante y fui tras ella para interceptarla en mitad del templo, saltando sobre ella la tiré como un violador aprisionándola por completo, tenía una erección que no se podía medir y solo deseaba quitarle la ropa pero antes de eso la miré a los ojos.

\- Espero que grites mientras te voy a follar como nunca antes lo he hecho, pero antes de que te viole quiero saber qué es lo que me tienes que proponer con respecto al inframundo.

\- Si te lo digo puede que no me violes luego, así que prefiero esperar si así te desesperas más. – me estaba provocando aun más y yo la mantenía paralizada con el poder de la "Restricción" mientras me quedaban las manos libres para romperle la pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, la muy zorra sabía que iba a pasar aquello pues llevaba puesta la ropita interior que más me gustaba, una combinación de sujetador y braguitas trasparentes de color violeta que dejaba bien a la vista sus vistosas tetas y su húmedo coñito.

\- Se cómo hacerte confesar. – sin pensarlo un segundo estando arrodillado entre las piernas de ella, separándoselas le arranque las bragas y la elevé sujetándole los muslos para poderle meter la lengua en su húmedo trozo de cielo, estaba más cachonda de lo habitual, su interior estaba hirviendo. Mientras gemía como una histérica orgásmica yo estaba disfrutando al ver la cara de guarra que ponía mientras tiraba de ella para poder meterme aun más en su interior, al cabo de un rato y tras concentrarme en estimular a conciencia su clítoris comencé a sentir que se estremecía, la estaba llevando al primero de los múltiples clímax que iba a tener dentro de un rato. Por los dioses cuando se corrió soltó todo aquel líquido que no dudé ni un segundo en tragarme para luego mirarla aun con más vicio. – Me lo vas a contar o ¿tendré que provocarte otro orgasmo?

\- Como todos los hombres eres tan arrogante y prepotente, vas de listo pero el rabo que tienes entre las piernas cuando se acumula la sangre ahí te deja como un completo gilipollas. – mirándome completamente inmovilizada yo aun tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas con su tierno y húmedo coñito a unos centímetros de mi boca, de vez en cuando le mordía el interior de los muslos para que supiera que aun estaba enfadado con ella. – Se algo que tú no sabes, para ser la escoria del Santuario me he enterado de algo antes que tu y ningún otro Santo, es lo que tenemos las mujeres que entre nosotras nos contamos cosas, secretos, es cosa de las amigas.

\- Las mujeres vais de amigas pero entre vosotras os despedazáis solas, es vuestra naturaleza traicionera, contra la que no podéis luchar, ahora os contáis secretitos pero luego os apuñalareis por la espalda.

\- Atenea va a enviar a un Santo al inframundo a pasar un tiempo entre los jueces para cerciorarse de que todo funcione bien por ahí. – me dijo aquellas palabras dejándome perplejo. – Puede que Máscara Mortal sea el indicado pero… si este aun no lo sabe puede que le conceda el honor a otro Santo.

Todo el vicio en mi mirada se esfumó, tenía un nuevo objetivo a conseguir, alguien de quien deseaba venganza. Soltando a mi presa no podía parar de pensar, la muy puta me había dejado fuera de juego y tenía que actuar rápido. Dejándola tirada en medio de mi casa me fui directo a mi aposento.

\- ¿Ya está? – dejándola a las puertas de un segundo asalto me preguntaba mientras la dejaba sola. – Sabia que no tenía que decirte nada hasta que me dieras otros orgasmos.

\- Lárgate de mi casa. – sabía que Shaina se marchaba sonriente de mi templo, la muy zorra no hace nada sin segundas intenciones, quería alejarme del Santuario y supo cómo hacerlo.

El antiguo Milo debía volver, el Santo siempre leal a la diosa y a sus compañeros, el compasivo, el atento, el que todos adoran y tantas ganas de vomitar me dan al recordarlo. Que Máscara Mortal ni sueñe con ser el elegido para estar un tiempo entre los jueces del inframundo. Que los dioses no lo interpongan en mi camino pues si tengo que provocar la muerte de otro compañero no me importará en absoluto mientras no se cruce en mi objetivo.

Toda mi energía resplandecía dejando mi cuerpo sin rastro alguno de las marcas de la puta víbora de Shaina, entré a toda prisa en la bañera y me di una ducha para luego aplicarme una friega de mis mejores aceites corporales que me dejaron con la piel resplandeciente. Gracias al champú súper caro que me había comprado mi pelo tenía un rubio radiante resplandeciente, al mirarme al espejo todo yo tenía un aura divina.

La visita al templo principal de la diosa tenía que ser solemne pero espontanea, la diosa era peligrosa podría detectar mis segundas intenciones si me precipitaba en parecer demasiado ansioso. Pero tengo las armas naturales para conseguir mi objetivo.

Abriendo mi centro de operaciones especiales, mi flamante vestidor, había llegado la hora de sacar a relucir la mejor de mis personalidades pero… puede que fuera eso lo que podría esperarse de mí y debía sorprenderla. Para recibir la misión, ir de guay y estupendo no creo que fuera la opción correcta.

Bien todo decidido, la función que voy a representar tiene hasta título: Ánimos para un pobre Milo Desmotivado.

Desnudo y de pie frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba dentro de mi armario, haciendo uso de la restricción con mi poder psíquico seleccionaba mi indumentaria. Mi poder mental era tan potente que me elevaba en el aire y me iba vistiendo sin necesidad de usar mis manos. Para empezar unos bonitos slips blancos puros, sobre ellos un pantalón corto de tela color gris, camiseta deportiva suelta blanca, un bonito pulóver sin mangas pero con capucha del mismo color que el pantalón y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Tengo un look deportivo informal, me alboroté el pelo un poco para que no quedara tan perfecto, frente al espejo mi expresión corporal cambiaba de eufórico calculador a una que trasmitía tristeza y falta de motivación, debía ser perfecta, lo suficiente para engañar a una diosa… bueno a Atenea no es que sea muy difícil de engañar, a fin de cuentas sigue siendo del género femenino y como todas las mujeres son tontas por naturaleza.

Todo estaba listo, parecía un pobre niño desgraciado sin nada que hacer en la vida, me sorprendía la cantidad de personificaciones que era lograr de adoptar con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.

"Allá vamos." Pensé para mí cuando salí de mi templo en dirección al edificio más alto del Santuario. En un parpadeo llegué a sus aledaños y estaba entrando en el corredor principal para llegar a las puertas de la sala del trono de la diosa. Los guardias que estaban a la entrada se sorprendieron de verme, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pulóver que llevaba y tímidamente les pedí a los vigilantes que avisaran a Atenea por si tenía tiempo para recibirme.

Asombrados por mi timidez uno de ellos se introdujo en el salón principal y al cabo de un minuto volvió abriéndome la puerta me dejaba entrar. Dentro la sala del trono se había trasformado en el despacho principal de la diosa y donde antes estaba el trono ahora había una mesa de escritorio llena de documentos en los cuales la deidad se encargaba de controlar el mundo.

Verla desesperada tratando de salvar al planeta no me inspiraba lastima, el mundo tenía un cáncer encima que era la especie humana y tratar de salvar a la humanidad de su propia autodestrucción era una labor exasperante, sería mejor que se relajara y dejara que todo fuera derechito al infierno, cuando el ser humano no le quedara otra que recurrir al canibalismo sería cuando se diera cuenta de todos sus errores.

\- Milo. – expresaba al verme tan alicaído. – ¿Que te trae por mis dependencias?

\- Nada…. – como un pobre niño sin un juguete con el que entretenerse me puse al lado de ella observando el escritorio sin que se percatara. – No me apetecía estar solo. – poniéndome a un lado de la sala me quedaba sentado apoyado en una de las columnas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaba preocupada por mi estado tan apático.

\- Si… bueno, desde hace algún tiempo siento que no tengo objetivos en la vida. Creo que si estando a vuestro lado al menos podría sentirme útil una vez más. No soy muy listo para ayudaros en todos vuestros importantes asuntos, pero al menos observo como trabajáis para salvar a nuestro planeta.

\- Mi querido Santo, se que nunca has sido "poco listo", podrías encargarte de muchos de los asuntos que gestiono y ejecutarlos a la perfección. – sin decirme nada seguía leyendo sus papeles, ella no se había dado cuenta de que yo había hecho una fotografía mental de todo lo que había escrito sobre la mesa y sabía perfectamente donde estaba el papiro en el que abordaba el asunto sobre el inframundo.

Me quedé en silencio esperando que fuera pasando papeles tras papeles, no la miraba a ella directamente, me mantenía aparentemente abstraído mirando las musarañas como el que estaba tristón.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y yo aun estaba allí inspirando lastima a la deidad, cuando por fin sujetó el papel que tanto ansiaba, dejé que lo leyera para luego soltar un suspiro triste y angustiado. Y me ponía en pie con la supuesta intención de retirarme.

\- Si no os importa su alteza me retiro otra vez a mi Templo. Me alegro de que, al menos para mí, haber vuelto a resultar de utilidad para sus asuntos. – con el tono triste de voz que había puesto me habían dado ganas de derramar alguna lágrima por mí mismo.

Ignorándola me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida y al sujetarla escuché las palabras que tanto deseaba. "Espera Milo." Al decir aquello no podía verme la cara, pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en mis labios, una mueca que al darme la vuelta para ver qué era lo que pretendía de este pobre e inocente caballero desapareció por completo quedándome en la pobre alma en pena que la había venido a ver.

\- Tengo un asunto que requiere de un Santo para su ejecución. – tenía el papel de la misión en el inframundo entre sus manos, la muy tonta había caído en mi trampa sin darse cuenta, pero yo debía seguir en mi papel de pobrecito ignorante.

\- ¿En que podría ayudaros?

\- Los tres Jueces del Infierno, necesito que uno de mis leales compruebe de que todo marche bien por las tierras del Hades.

\- Mi señora: ¿Me creéis capaz de semejante misión? – toda mi expresión cambió a resplandeciente ilusionado. – ¿El Inframundo no es el lugar del Santo de Cáncer? – le formule esa pregunta a sabiendas que con la cara de emoción que mostraba jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza el privarme de semejante honor.

\- Eso pensaba yo… pero creo que tú lo harás tan bien como él.

Como buena mujer siempre acaba haciendo lo que deseo de ellas, las pobres son como ese pobre rebaño de ovejas que es fácil de pastorear si se hace como es debido. Pobre tonta, es lo que tiene perder sangre cinco días seguidos de cada mes sin morirse, tanta perdida de fluido les va dejando sin neuronas.

\- Por los cielos…. – exprese ilusionado corriendo a su lado. – Os prometo que no os defraudaré.

\- Tampoco es una misión tan importante, solo tendrás que darte una vuelta para cerciorarte que todo esté correcto por allí.

\- ¿Qué no es importante? Mi señora nunca me he sentido tan feliz como ahora, para mí es el cometido más importante desde hace años y me pondré en ello con todas mis ganas.

\- Anda vete. – sonriéndome me daba el documento de la misión y una palmada en la espalda para que me fuera. – Me alegro de haberte animado el día.

\- Me habéis hecho muy feliz. – cariñosamente le di un "espontaneo" beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

Como un completo idiota me marchaba del templo principal, los guardias me abrían la puerta de salida y llegaba hasta la salida del templo principal y miraba el esplendido día que hacía. No podía creerme que me hubiera resultado tan fácil.

– O fortuna, ¿Por qué te caeré tan bien? Será por mi atractivo natural, mis aires de deidad, por mi increíble y fascinante personalidad. – pronuncié al aire.

\- Veo que te has vuelto a salir con la tuya. – Shaina estaba ahí fuera, se había vuelto a vestir y me esperaba tranquila sentada en los escalones. – Engañar de esta manera a una deidad para que haga lo que pretendes…. eres aun más puerco de lo que jamás llegué a imaginarme.

\- ¿Alguna vez te lo he negado? – me sentaba a su lado sonriente. – La representación ha salido bien, la diosa ha enviado a un repugnante bicho al inframundo y ahora iré a por el segundo acto.

\- ¿Ya le has puesto nombre a la obra que vas a representar por los dominios del Hades?

\- Pensaba en algo sutil, irónico y delicioso. – dejaba que mi mente volara, pensando en mi objetivo principal. – La nueva función se titulará: Radamanthys y la Vendetta de un Santo Rencoroso.

\- No suena muy sutil, ni irónico.

\- Eso es querida porque tus genes femeninos te cohíben en inteligencia y en entendimiento, es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar.

\- Si tú lo dices. – se ponía en pie y se marchaba escaleras abajo. – Que disfrutes tu estancia por el inframundo.

\- Si tus intenciones son las de alejarme del Santuario durante mucho tiempo, lo siento pero, pienso volver y seguiremos siendo enemigos, nada va a cambiar.

Dejándome con la última palabra desapareció hacia la zona más bajas del Santuario, yo tenía un nuevo objetivo en la vida y no hacía otra cosa más que en pensar en lo que me iba a divertir. Pero no podía perder el tiempo en hacerme ilusiones y debía ponerme en marcha.

Una vez más en mi templo, avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi aposento, no podía perder ni un segundo, aunque el infierno no se iba a mover del sitio yo estaba desesperado por llegar. Abriendo las puertas del vestidor nuevamente toda esa inocencia que desprendía para mi representación ante la diosa se esfumó y el ser extremadamente calculador había vuelto a aparecer.

Todo el vestidor se vio envuelto en mis ondas mentales y mediante a la telequinesis me desvestí por completo, allí nuevamente de pie frente a mi reflejo no pude contener mis ganas y comencé a masturbarme admirándome.

Cuando llegue a correrme impedí que mi esperma salpicara el suelo de mi centro de operaciones y corriendo fui a la ducha para esta vez sí que prepararme para lo que estaba por venir. Limpio y brillante estaba listo para vestirme.

El inframundo tras haber sido derrotado por las fuerzas Atenienses ahora estaba bajo sus órdenes, ¿cómo sería la indumentaria a elegir para provocar aun más a los Jueces? ¿Tal vez las túnicas oficiales de los Santos? Ir de blanco impoluto a ese lugar lleno de putrefacción. Esa era la opción a elegir.

Antes que nada, unos slips acorde con la situación, negros con el dibujo de un escorpión tribal en el paquete cuya cola bajaba por mi entrepierna y el aguijón terminaba entre la parte de mis nalgas. El pantalón blanco holgado, botas blancas, la toga por camisa que me llegaba hasta la cintura para ponerme la banda dorada a modo de cinturón y finalizando la capa de los Santos dorados.

Parecía que había vuelto a los viejos tiempos en los que había que andar así por si surgía un combate inesperado en el Santuario. Al salir nuevamente al exterior del templo ya la noche había caído, con el papiro en las manos que me hacía merecedor de la misión de supervisor infernal, había llegado la hora de visitar el inframundo y mi sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

Mirando las estrellas del firmamento mi aguijón carmesí apareció en mi dedo índice, estaba deseoso de aplicarlo en un antiguo enemigo y luego pensar en alguna escusa convincente para explicar su muerte, tendría que ser la mejor interpretación de mi vida. Algo así: "Radamanthys se volvió loco al verme, yo no le hice nada solo me defendí, aunque trate de impedirlo no me quedó otro remedio que abatirlo." Con la última frase creo que estaría bien quedar abstraído en mí mismo y que mis ojos brillen a punto de llorar para dar más veracidad al asunto.

Finalmente y lanzando el papiro hacia delante este girando en el aire abrió un portal con el reino de los muertos, decidido me introduje en su interior y acabé frente a las puertas del Hades. Recordaba aquel lugar justo al final de la guerra Santa, era lúgubre y triste.

Atravesando aquella enorme muralla vi ante mí el formidable submundo que a pesar de estar lleno de muertos lo habitaban ninfas y demonios de sugerente atractivo. Pero no había acudido allí para follar con seres inferiores y dirigiéndome al palacio de Minos de Grifo era mi primera parada aunque no tenía intención de detenerme mucho tiempo.

\- Milo de Escorpio. – el juez del infierno se presentaba ante mí, sin su coraza puesta, solo llevaba unas túnicas parecidas a las mías pero en negro; estaba en la entrada de su palacio y había sido informado de mi llegada. – Es un honor tenerte por aquí en estos tiempos de paz.

\- Vale, vale, vale. – miraba a todos lados como analizando la situación. - ¿Todo bien por aquí?

\- En principio si, si quieres le enseño todo para que podáis comunicarle a Atenea que todo funciona perfectamente.

\- Pues con tu palabra me es suficiente. – dándole unas palmaditas en la espada atravesé su palacio y continuaba mi camino.

\- ¿No vais a comprobar nada más? – preguntaba atónito de la rapidez de mi visita.

\- No hace falta, se ve que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, sigue así. – guiñándole el ojo continué mi camino, no tenía tiempo para perder con ese juez que no me había hecho nada en absoluto.

Avanzando hacia el siguiente palacio, algunas ninfas se interponían en mi camino, llevaban muy poca ropa y parecía tentarme acariciando sus cuerpos sensualmente pero cuando tengo un objetivo en mente hay muy pocas cosas que puedan pasar para distraerme, puede que al marcharme me folle a alguna para conocer a que sabe el coño de una criatura del infierno.

El palacio de Aiakos de Garuda estaba ante mí ahora y su guardián estaba esperándome en la entrada, al igual que su igual llevaba unas túnicas negras aunque se notaba que se las había puesto muy rápido, supuse que no se esperaba que estuviera tan poco tiempo en el primero de los tres palacios.

\- Milo de Escorpio, es un placer conoceros. – al ver cómo me recibían pensé que todos en el inframundo eran demasiados corteses, pensé en la posibilidad de que estuvieran tramando algo pero era imposible pues su dios estaba bien confinado durante tres siglos no tenían capacidad para enfrentar a la diosa Atenea. – Quiero trasmitiros mi cordial pésame por la muerte de su mejor amigo Camus de Acuario, supongo que habréis venido aquí pensando en la posibilidad de resucitarlo pero os diremos lo mismo que le hemos dicho a la diosa, al desaparecer por completo la esencia del dios Hades toda resurrección es ahora imposible, si hubiera muerto al poco de ser confinado sí que hubierais podido rescatarlo.

\- Ni te preocupes Aiakos. – si se pensaba que había acudido hasta allí para resucitar a alguien la llevaba clara, pero me gustaba lo que me había dicho pues cuando matara al tercer juez no habría posibilidad de resucitarlo. – Los muertos, muertos están y no hay que molestarles.

\- Me alegro de que os lo toméis así, lamentamos no poder ayudar de alguna otra manera.

Que falsos eran los cabrones, son nuestros enemigos mortales y ahora van de buenos chicos con intenciones nobles pero siempre nos odiaran, pero me gusta tanto peloteo. Tras mirar un poco por el palacio salí por la puerta exterior en dirección a mi objetivo principal.

\- ¿No queréis que os enseñe esto?

\- Ni te preocupes, verás yo solo vengo a hacer una inspección rápida y me marchó al Santuario, pero el clic del asunto es que resulta que Máscara Mortal vendrá en una segunda visita, es un amigo intimo, casi somos hermanos, si me lo enseñas todo a mí yo se lo contaré a él y no se sorprenderá, a él le encanta los muertos y todo lo relacionado con ellos así que seamos buenos con él y mantengamos la sorpresa. – no veía el momento de llegar al final de su palacio para dejarlo atrás. – Sigue así se ve que tienes todo esto controlado.

Dejándolo tan perplejo como su antecesor me alejaba del palacio para dirigirme al de Radamanthys de Wyvern. El tercer juez del inframundo y aquel del que guardo un especial recuerdo.

Aun no estaba ni en la puerta supongo que aun esperara que estuviera en el primero de los tres templos de los grandes jueces. Que sorpresa se va a llevar, cuando me vea aparecer en sus dominios tan pronto.

Adentrándome en el interior de su majestuosa morada en esta sí que me fijé en todo, tenía grandes tapices cubriendo las paredes con la representación de su deidad en las diferentes épocas. Se notaba que rendía verdadera devoción por Hades, había estatuas de piedra y de bronce de cuerpo entero por todos los corredores.

¿Dónde se encontraría el regente de aquel lugar? No había nadie en el interior y rebuscaba por todo el lugar hasta dar con unas puertas en el que pareciese que al otro lado estuviera produciéndose una intensa llovizna.

Al abrir la puerta toda aquella nueva sala era espectacular, era una amplia sala en el que no se le veía el techo y una lluvia caía desde lo alto de a juzgar por la temperatura del agua sería tropical pues estaba caliente. Sin hacer el menor ruido me adentré comprobando como había columnas en aquella instancia pero estas se perdían en la inmensidad de la oscuridad del techo inexistente pero en ellas había antorchas de fuego azul que no se apagaba con el aguacero.

Me estaba empapando y el agua me llegaba hasta los talones y fue entonces cuando le vi. Era Radamanthys el que estaba desnudo completamente dándose una ducha en su sala de tormentas particular, su cuerpo era perfecto, su metro noventa de estatura, su pelo castaño claro. No me había detectado o eso creía yo pues no se daba la vuelta y podía ver sus perfectas nalgas prietas y tensas.

La lengua se movía dentro de mi boca y la sacaba un poco relamiéndome de ver a semejante monumento delante de mí. Los tambores de caza resonaban por todos lados, no podía despegar mi vista de cada uno de sus músculos.

Bien Milo no has venido a follártelo, has venido a vengarte, pensaba para mí tratando de recuperar el sentido de la realidad y hacer que mi aguijón emergiera con ánimo de revancha pero nuevamente me perdía al ver como movía sus brazos para hacerse hacia tras su pelo. Menudos bíceps marcaba el hijo de la gran puta, gracias al agua que me estaba empapando no se notaba lo sudado que estaba al verle.

\- Hola Milo. – me dijo sin darse la vuelta, me había detectado o el calor de mi temperatura se había hecho más que visible. – No esperaba verte tan pronto.

\- Hola, cuánto tiempo desde la última vez. Déjame pensar… recuerdo que te vi cuando me arrojaste al inframundo desde el palacio del Hades. – estaba tremendamente cabreado con él.

\- Eran tiempos de guerra Milo. – se daba la vuelta y mi mente dejo de existir al comprobar lo bien formado que estaba y lo generosamente dotado que estaba pertrechado. – ¿No seguirás guardándome rencor?

\- Ehhhh…. – no podía pronunciar palabra, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Tu si hubieras tenido aquella ventaja no la hubieras utilizado? – me preguntó siguiendo con su ducha dejando que le admirara.

\- Pues la verdad es que yo también lo hubiera utilizado esa ventaja. – era verdad si el beneficiado por la protección de una deidad hubiera sido yo no me hubiera importado pero… Atenea no le importamos nada en absoluto solo se preocupa por sus Santitos de Bronce.

\- Imagínate que fueras tu el que en tiempos de guerra hubieras contado con el apoyo de tu diosa y te hubiera concedido una ventaja asombrosa como para abatir a los tres jueces del infierno a la vez, dime que no lo hubieras disfrutado a tope humillándonos.

\- No te diré que no.

\- ¿No te duchas? – me preguntaba frotándose con sus manos su cuerpo. – Estas completamente empapado, quítate la ropa. – suavemente se acercó hasta mi y comenzó a despojarme de mis túnicas. El contacto de sus manos con mi piel era electrizante y sensual, los cinco centímetros que me sacaba de altura los aprovechaba bastante bien pues me había quedado como un pelele entre sus manos.

\- Yo había venido en busca de algo de venganza. – sintiendo que me despojaba del pantalón dejándolo caer con el peso del agua me había dejado completamente desnudo y con una erección de caballo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para resarcirte? – sus manos me abrazaban y sentía su pectoral pegado al mío. – Déjame implorar tu perdón.

\- Vas a tener que esforzarte. – sus labios estaban cerca de los míos y suavemente comenzamos a besarnos, por los dioses su boca era dulce como la miel, nunca había besado nada tan delicioso.

En aquella sala en la que no paraba de llover completamente desnudos los dos me llevó hasta una de las columnas para empotrarme contra ella mientras me besaba salvajemente. Ese juez tenía un empalme de aúpa, su pollón era tan grande como el mío aunque un poco más grueso. No podía soportarlo más y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas lanzándolo por los aires estrellándose en el húmedo suelo.

En un destello me tenía encima de él neutralizándolo por completo con mi energía psíquica, tenía los brazos alzados y podía verle sus axilas no tenía ni un solo pelo en el cuerpo, era perfecto. Sin pensarlo un segundo le mordí sus pezones consiguiendo que gimiera, era un juguete obediente en mis manos, mi lengua pasaba desde su pezón hasta su cuello para morderle allí también provocándole un chupetón, quería que tuviera mi marca.

Estando sobre él notaba como su pollón se me colocaba entre las nalgas y aquello me volvía loco, pero aun no era el momento para las penetraciones. Bajando encima del me colocaba entre sus piernas separándoselas mientras me concentraba en lamer y morder su ombligo. Pasaba la lengua por sus costados consiguiendo que se agitara de cosquillas. Suavemente bajé hasta su bajo vientre apartando su pollón con la mano le mordía toda aquella zona tan sensible hasta lamer sus ingles.

Tener su miembro tan cerca no lo pude resistir y comencé a besarle la punta suavemente pasando la lengua justamente por la ranura de salida del semen separándosela con mi lengua. Suavemente me la metí en la boca y comencé a mamársela. Radamanthys se estremecía cuando me metía completamente sus veinte centímetros en la boca, le estaba haciendo una mamada muy profunda y aquello lo volvía loco.

Tras estar un rato chupándosela no quería que se corriera aun y con mi lengua fui dándole largos y sensuales lametones por sus perfectos abdominales, subiendo por sus pectorales hasta llegar a su cuello. Me había vuelto a estar colocado con su pollón entre mis nalgas y suavemente llevé mis manos para dirigirlo al lugar por donde iba a entrar dentro de mí.

Lentamente fui metiéndomela dentro subiendo y bajando en un suave balanceo, los gemidos de mi enemigo me estaban volviendo loco y poniendo mis manos en sus pectorales comencé a moverme más y más deprisa. No podía detenerme a pesar de que me suplicara que parase, sentí como me llenaba de su leche mi interior, nunca había sentido otra igual, aquel macho se corría de manera torrencial.

Liberándolo de la prisión psíquica el moreno me acariciaba el pectoral y me miraba con ojos de pura lujuria. Sin sacármela de mi interior se incorporó para dejarme a mi recostado esta vez con las piernas abiertas y besándome intensamente comenzó a moverse esta vez él. No podía creerme que en menos de un minuto estuviera listo para otra ocasión pero a mí eso me encantaba.

Miraba su cara de macho dominante me ponía muchísimo, me embestía sin piedad y yo gemía como una perra, ya no me importaba la venganza estaba completamente entregado al placer y me dejaba follar de tal manera.

Inclinándose hacia tras me dejó ensartado para que yo desde mi posición de acostado boca arriba comenzara a mover mi pelvis sin parar mientras aquel macho estiraba la cabeza hacia el cielo sufriendo un placer que pocos mortales habían conocido. No podía creerme que volviera a correrse de tal manera dentro de mí.

\- ¿Aun tienes ganas de vengarte? – me decía sonriéndome con su pollón a medio sacar de mi interior, sacándolo por completo se recostaba a mi lado y me metía los dedos dentro de mi interior para sacarlos bien mojados en su semen para luego llevarlos hasta mi boca para que se los chupara, esos niveles de vicio me estaban dejando como una moto. – ¿Te gusta? – me preguntaba volviendo a meter sus dedos en mi interior para sacarlos aun más cargados y llevarlos a mi boquita nuevamente para que se los dejara limpios.

\- Aun no me has hecho correr, hasta que no lo consigas no sé si podré perdonarte.

\- Todo tiene remedio. – sentándose encima de mí se mojó los dedos con su lengua para luego llevárselos a su culo para empapárselo.

\- Déjame comerte el culo antes de que te la claves. – le supliqué para que me dejara mojarle a mi, antes de meter mi polla en su interior.

Suavemente se dio la vuelta y me puso sus nalgas en mi boca para que fuera pasando mi lengua por su agujerito que estaba muy caliente. No podía meter más la lengua, el cabrón estaba muy dilatado y me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Aun con mi lengua dándole placer anal sentí como se inclinaba y comenzaba a mamarme la polla, lo hacía suave y sensual, su boca también estaba muy caliente y me estaba dejando completamente loco.

Estábamos haciendo un sesenta y nueve, el con mi polla y yo con su culo, pero al cabo de un rato y de estar debidamente mojadito se volvió a colocar sobre mí con mi pollón directamente en su entrada y se la fue metiendo despacio y sin prisas. Yo solo le podía acariciar sus poderosos muslos y llevar mis manos hacia sus nalgas para ayudarle a seguir un buen ritmo de follada.

Su piel era suave, daba gusto solo acariciarla, sus movimientos eran fuertes y decididos, se la estaba clavando a consciencia y me miraba a los ojos dándome tanto placer que no lo podía calcular. Inclinándose hacia tras ponía sus manos en mis piernas para comenzar a moverse salvajemente, de seguir así no tardaría mucho en correrme dentro de él.

Ambos gimiendo como perros acabé corriéndome en su interior, dejándole tan cargado como él me había dejado a mí. Extasiados estábamos los dos quedando abrazados y tirados en aquella sala que emulaba una lluvia tropical.

\- ¿Tienes que irte pronto? – me preguntó susurrándome al oído.

\- Si me retienes de esta forma desde luego que pienso quedarme aquí un rato.

\- Podría estar follando todo el día. – al decir aquellas palabras me comenzó a excitar de nuevo.

Poniéndonos en pie aprovechamos el agua de la lluvia para dejarnos completamente limpios, el moreno me acariciaba por completo ayudando a limpiarme del todo y yo me dejaba pues sus manos en mi piel trasmitían pura energía.

Al término de aquel encuentro ambos salimos y yo llevaba mis ropas empapadas en las manos. Mi energía surgió de manera que las secó casi al instante pero no me dio tiempo a ponérmelas pues dirigiéndome por su casa aquel macho dominante me guiaba hasta sus aposentos en el que tenía una cama circular con sabanas negras y unos espejos en el techo.

Como un pelele Rada me guió hasta su cama y me tiró sobre ella para luego comenzar arrodillarse a los pies de la cama y comenzar a comerme los huevos, su lengua la pasaba por todo mi escroto mientras yo miraba el reflejo del techo como me mantenía con las piernas alzadas mientras me daba una buena comida de huevos. Suavemente bajó un poco y comenzó a comerse mi culo, su lengua en mi interior era deliciosa y verlo desde el relejo daba mucho mas vicio al asunto.

Otra vez estaba completamente tenso, aquel cabronazo me había vuelto a abrir de piernas y se estaba ganando a pulso el derecho a volver a entrar en mi interior, me estremecía al sentir que estaba siendo penetrado con su lengua y aquello me estaba dejando en éxtasis. Violentamente me dio la vuelta dejándome a cuatro patas con el pecho completamente recostado en la cama y con el culo bien en pompa para seguir con su penetración bucal.

Sintiendo que se ponía de pie solo pude sentir que se humedecía la polla nuevamente y me la volvía a meter en mi interior por tercera vez. Al principio guiándola a través de mi interior al tener medio tallo dentro me sujetó la cintura para mantenerme bien aferrado y comenzó a bombearme. Cielos sus huevos chocando contra mi zona perianal era deliciosos, ya no me quedaba ningún tipo de rencor hacia su persona, se había ganado mi perdón a base de polvazos.

Con mis manos apretaba las sabanas al sentir que me estaba cabalgando, cielos que maravilla de sensación y aun más fuerte fue sentir como me volvía a llenar de leche otra vez y se quedaba completamente quieto con su pollón aun dentro de mí. Al cabo de unos minutos entendí el porqué de tanta inmovilidad, comenzó a mearme dentro del culo y aquella sensación no tenía nombre. Sentir que me llenaba de todos los líquidos que disponía me había vuelto completamente loco y gemía sintiendo que me estaban llenando completamente mi interior.

No lo pude soportar más y me corrí sin tocarme, quedándome nuevamente exhausto, completamente sucio y tirado en la cama mientras el macho que me había vuelto a follar quedaba rendido sobre mí. Dioses esto tiene que ser el paraíso del sexo.

Tras una nueva limpieza a fondo y un rápido cambio de sabanas nos quedamos tumbados en la cama un rato mirándonos al espejo. Se notaba que Radamanthys tenía tanto amor por sí mismo como yo lo tenía por el mío, era mi compañero ideal, cada uno enamorados de su propia persona y dispuestos a explorar el sexo de manera ilimitada.

\- Quien me lo iba a decir a mí, que Milo de Escorpio iba a compartir cama conmigo.

\- Dímelo a mí que vine con la intención de darte una paliza y has acabado follándome tres veces. – acostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho comencé a hacerle preguntas. – Preguntas de información "general": ¿Qué opinas de tu madre?

\- Tuve que matarla, trató de retenerme para que no me fuera con las fuerzas del Hades, era una puta vampiro que solo me quería retener a su lado para que no estuviera sola, no me causó ningún trauma matarla con tan solo cinco años. – al ver la cara de odio que se le había dibujado en la cara me comenzó a poner cachondo otra vez. – ¿Y tú de la tuya?

\- Me gustaría encontrarla y hacerla sufrir tranquilamente, que su agonía dure mucho, tanto que ningún otro ser humano hubiera experimentado tanto dolor.

\- Me estas poniendo otra vez cachondo.

\- Otra pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de las mujeres?

\- Que son todas una putas y zorras que solo tienen agujeros en su cuerpo para que los machos nos las follemos como queramos. Aunque si no fuera porque son imprescindibles para la reproducción deberíamos exterminarlas.

\- Eres más parecido a mí de lo que me imaginaba.

\- Si quieres luego nos traemos a un par de ninfas para follárnoslas mientras hacemos realidad todas nuestras fantasías.

\- Ufff que planazo. – sentía que me abrazaba y aquello me gustaba.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo? – me soltó de repente y por un momento me quedé pensando en aceptar o no su invitación.

\- Yo….

No sabía que decir ante aquello, pero en un rápido flas me vino a la mente la muy hija de puta de Shaina, que había provocado todo aquello con tal de alejarme del Santuario. Aunque me gustara estar al lado de Radamanthys aquello se había vuelto en un tema personal y no pensaba quedarme.

\- Tengo que irme. – levantándome de la cama me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y me marchaba corriendo del palacio mientras el moreno me perseguía.

\- ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? – me sujetaba la mano para retenerme en su casa. – Eres igual que yo, nunca he estado con nadie que se asemejara a mi forma de ser y eres perfecto en todo aquello que busco, ¿dime que no has sentido algo parecido?

\- No es por ti, es que tengo un asunto pendiente en el Santuario que no puede quedar indemne.

\- ¿Volveré a verte?

\- Eso depende de cómo me salgan mis futuros planes. – no quería despegarme del pero no podía dejar las cosas así, soltándome la mano me alejé de allí como mismo había venido.

Estaba caminando en una nube, por el camino de vuelta al pórtico de salida del Hades no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, por fin conozco a alguien del que no me voy a encaprichar pues tiene tanto amor por sí mismo como yo y lo dejo pasar por un estúpido reto con la muy puerca de Shaina.

Ha estado guay mi visita por estas tierras, la cosa marcha bien y con suerte volveré a ingeniármelas para que Atenea me destine por el resto de mi vida a este lugar, pero ahora tengo que volver.

Saltando a través del portal de energía retornaba al octavo templo del zodiaco. Ahí fuera era aun de noche, había pasado la mejor velada de mi vida y de nuevo todo se estropeó pues la víbora estaba sentada a los pies de los escalones de mi casa apoyada en el murito lateral de entrada, donde Aioria me violó una vez.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – me preguntó intrigada. – Radamanthys es un igual a ti en todos los sentidos, es lo más perfecto que ibas a encontrar en toda tu puta vida.

\- He vuelto porque sé que así te ibas a cabrear, tengo un asuntillo pendiente que resolver.

\- Te pienso joder la vida Milo. – me amenazaba acercándose hacia mí. – No pienso permitir que lo toques, es puro e integro, un hombre de verdad de los que ya no quedan.

\- Si tanto te importa para ti que Shaka de Virgo se considere próximamente desvirgado. – guiñándole el ojo me introducía en mi casa, iba a pedir algo de comida para que me la trajeran a mi casa, tanto sexo me había dado hambre y después de comer ya pensaría la formula de desvirgar a un tío que siempre ha sido virgen.


End file.
